


catch me when i fall

by chaotic_carisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_carisi/pseuds/chaotic_carisi
Summary: He looked down at the ice, and couldn't help but hear the wailing sirens of an ambulance in the back of his mind. “You promise you won’t let me fall?” He asked, looking up into Sonny’s own icy blue eyes.“I promise, I won’t let you fall, Rafi. Now, come on, one more step and you’re skating.”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	catch me when i fall

Rafael stood up, hand clamped on Sonny’s shoulder as he balanced himself. 

“Is it too late to go bowling?” He asked, wobbling on the thin blades of the ice skates. 

“We’re already here, Rafi.” Sonny answered, steering him towards the edge of the ice rink. “Besides, i’m here to catch you if you fall.”

“I already fell.” Rafael muttered, reaching out to grab the wall. 

Sonny leant down, kissing Rafael quickly on the cheek. “And I caught you, didn’t I?”

“Soleado, bringing me cannolis on your lunch break doesn’t count as catching me.” Rafael couldn’t help but grin, even as he rolled his eyes. 

Sonny shrugged. “I like to think it helped in the long run.” Before Rafael could answer, Sonny stepped onto the ice, leaving Rafael clutching the wall and watching in awe as Sonny did a lap of the rink as though it was easy as walking. 

“It’s easy, Rafi.” Sonny said, holding a hand out to Rafael once he completed his lap of the rink. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, it’s the ice I don’t trust.” He replied, ignoring Sonny’s laughter as he took his hand and stepped towards the ice. He looked down at the ice, and couldn't help but hear the wailing sirens of an ambulance in the back of his mind. “You promise you won’t let me fall?” He asked, looking up into Sonny’s own icy blue eyes. 

“I promise, I won’t let you fall, Rafi. Now, come on, one more step and you’re skating.” 

He was right. One more step and Rafael would be on the ice, and the worst part would be over. 

Squeezing Sonny’s hand, Rafael stepped forward and instantly felt his foot begin to slide as it hit the ice. He brought his second foot forward and felt himself shaking as Sonny began to skate backwards, pulling Rafael along with him. 

"Okay now just push, one foot at a time." Sonny said encouragingly, turning so that he was facing forward as well. 

"How?" Rafael asked, fear freezing his limbs. He reached out with his free hand, grabbing the wall beside him. "Soleado, how am i supposed to move? Stop laughing!" 

Sonny pulled himself over to the wall next to Rafael, laughing as he did. "You just skate. Look, watch my feet." 

Rafael looked down, watched as Sonny skated forward a few feet, then back again. 

"Think you can do that?" Sonny asked, taking Rafael's hand once he was beside him again. Rafael nodded, and turned away from the wall, taking a deep breath before copying the way Sonny moved. 

"Sonny!" He called, grinning as he slowly moved forward on the rink. "Sonny! I'm doing it!" 

"Yeah, you are!" He laughed, moving slightly faster as Rafael grew more confident. 

"Hey, Sonny look at-" Before Rafael could finish, he slipped, falling backwards towards the hard ice. 

Sonny reacted quickly, reaching out and wrapping his arm around Rafael's back, catching him before he hit the ground. 

"You caught me." Rafael said softly as Sonny helped him stand up straight. 

"Well, I promised didn't I?" 

They began to skate again, moving slowly as they made their way around the rink. Sonny kept his arm wrapped around Rafael's waist as the pair skated, occasionally squeezing lightly when he felt Rafael slip. 

"How come you're so good at skating anyway?" Rafael asked after a while. 

Sonny shrugged. "I used to come with my sisters. It's kinda like riding a bike, you don't really forget." 

"Riding a bike is a lot easier, my love." 

The pair managed a few more laps, Rafael growing more confident with each lap of the rink. Before long, he was skating on his own, a little wobbly, but alone nonetheless. 

"We should do this more often." He said, managing to turn around to face Sonny behind him. 

Sonny nodded, stifling a laugh as he watched Rafael try to skate backwards. As Sonny tried to speed up, he felt himself slipping, and before he knew what was happening, he landed on his back on the ice. 

"Soleado! Are you alright?" Rafael shuffled towards him, dropping onto his knee next to Sonny. 

Sonny reached up, rubbing the back of his head. "I think so." He groaned as he sat up, taking Rafael's outstretched hand. "And I'm supposed to be the skater." He joked, as Rafael helped him back up. 

Rafael leaned forward, hands on Sonny’s shoulders, and kissed him. Sonny couldn't help but smile as Rafael's lips, soft and warm, pressed against his own. 

As Rafael leaned forwards, his feet gave way beneath him, causing him to fall once more, this time onto Sonny’s chest. 

"You're getting good at catching me Soleado." He laughed, skating back towards the wall. 

"Actually, I think you're just getting good at falling." Sonny joked as he followed Rafael. 

"Well so long as you keep catching me." He reached down, taking Sonny's cold hand in his own. 

"I love you Rafi, I'll always be here to catch you." Sonny began to skate again, pulling Rafael away from the wall. 

"I love you too, soleado. Maybe next time, I'll do the catching."

Sonny laughed, almost falling again as he put a hand out to steady himself. "I'd like to see you try and catch me, Rafael." 

"Well, for that, maybe I'll just let you fall." Rafael said, but he still placed a protective hand on Sonny's back. 

Sonny pouted. "Would you really let me fall?" 

"Hmm," Rafael pretended to think for a moment, before laughing at the worried look on Sonny’s face. "Of course not, my love." 

The pair left the rink, wobbling in their skates as they made their way to the benches to change back into their normal shoes. 

"I'm glad we did this." Rafael said as he tied his shoelaces. "It was fun."

"Good." Sonny replied, standing up and stretching. "Maybe next time we'll manage without falling."

Rafael smiled before he realised what Sonny had said, but it was too late. Sonny was already handing his skates back. 

"Next time?" He asked, rushing after Sonny. "We have to do this again?" 

"I thought you enjoyed it?" Sonny asked as he held the door open for Rafael. 

"Well, yes, I enjoyed it, Soleado, but I didn't think I'd have to risk breaking my arm more than once."

Sonny kissed Rafael on the cheek as he walked through the door. "I already promised that I'd catch you."

"Mmm Fine. But if you don't catch me, you're sleeping on the couch." 

"That seems fair." Sonny chuckled, wrapping his arm around Rafael's shoulders as they made their way out onto the street.


End file.
